The Werehorse
by heirofblack
Summary: Jean has a secret... A secret that no one can ever know. Especially that jackass Eren.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so this story just kinda came to me when I was looking at weird SnK memes… Don't judge my brilliant mind! XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

It was the second week of training and tension between trainees was rising each day. Particularly between two young cadets by the names of Eren Yeager and Jean Kirschtein.

Now Jean wasn't a particularly mean person, however he tended to have the need to have the last word.

Eren wasn't a mean guy at all really, he just had serious anger problems. He let his young hormone-ridden brain get the better of him and he simply couldn't let any insult slip by him without retaliating. Though this usually resulted in laundry duty the next day.

And then there is Mikasa.

Mikasa wasn't very talkative, and was fiercly loyal to Eren. To a fault.

Now Jean had a massive crush on Mikasa, ever since the very first day he saw her long tresses of jet black hair swish past him.

Eren was too blinded by his emotions to the world around him to even realise that Jean was pining for Mikasa. Perhaps Eren wouldn't have been as harsh towards him if he knew. Perhaps not.

* * *

_Badum…_

_Badum…_

Jean's heart thumped so loudly in his chest he prayed it wouldn't come flying out of his chest. It was hands-on duelling practice and Jean had been placed to fight against Mikasa.

"Are you ready." She said in that beautiful voice as she flicked her shiny hair out of her raven coloured eyes.

It was more of a statement really, but Jean didn't care. What mattered was that she spoke _to him! _For once he could be with her without Eren interfering as usual.

He flashed her his most dashing smile (it really was rather forced and had no effect on Mikasa) and replied "Always." _Girls totally digged that kind of stuff. At least that's what Reiner said._

"Oof!"

He wheezed as Mikasa quickly flipped him and he landed roughly on his chest. He let her do that of course.

"You alright?" She inquired, stretching out her arm to him to pull him up.

He accepted, marvelling in the softness of her hand.

"Of course! It'll take more than that to knock me out!" He practically crowed.

He smirked at Eren getting pommeled by Annie. _Eren stood no chance against that crazy blonde._

"Again." He heard the melodic voice call to him.

* * *

**AN: I don't know what I'm doing with this story… The story will start to kick in next chapter so I'll upload that as soon as possible :D Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so happy ^_^ people actually favorited and followed this story! I must work hard to not disappoint my adoring fans :P I suppose I should warn you all that these chapters will be rather short. I work better when writing in short bursts and it will seem as if I'm uploading more often if they are shorter XD**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Eren looked across the field at Jean getting pounded to the ground over and over again by Mikasa. _Just who the hell does he think he is, going against Mikasa._ He growled in his mind.

_Fwhoosh_

Eren suddenly fell to the ground.

"Dammit Annie! How can I learn if you keep doing that trick?" He yelled at the bored blonde deadpanning at him.

"How are you going to learn without pain?" She almost growled at him.

_Whoa she was scary. But her moves are so cool!_

"I guess you've got a point. But I'll keep practicing! I'll beat you someday!" He yelled victoriously at her.

_What a retard. He's acting like he's beat me already. _Annie thought to herself.

"Again! This time I'll beat you for sure!"

"Eren" A monotone voice called out from behind him.

"Ugh what is it now Mikasa?" Eren groaned at his sister interfering as usual. _When will she learn that I can do things by myself without her meddling?_

"We'll do a swap. You can fight Jean and I'll fight Annie. That way you won't get as hurt as you are right now"

"Are you kidding? Versing that horseface?" He all but screamed at her.

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to fight someone who can actually hold their ground" Annie said looking past Eren at Mikasa.

"Ugh fine." Eren grumbled as he walked over to were Jean was.

"Hey horse shit! I'm duelling you this time!" Eren shouted at Jean who was too busy staring at Mikasa.

* * *

Later on that day…

"You really should be more careful while fighting Eren, you could have been seriously hurt" Mikasa said as she wrapped a bandage around Eren's head.

"I was fine Mikasa! It's just a bruise… Geez you're not my mom."

"I'm hurt too Mikasa!" Jean called out from the other side of the common room, pointing to the blood pouring out of a gash on the side of his head.

"It'll heal." Was the answer he got back from the beautiful angel across the room.

Jean glared at the back of Eren's head and stormed out of the room. He walked into the training grounds to get some air. He looked up at the night sky and shivered as he watched the full moon rise.

_I guess it's going to be one of those nights_. He thought to himself.

* * *

**AN: Ooh the plot is starting to come into form now! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, and don't forget to review! :)**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Ana cii Bunny: **I'm so happy you like it :D I have never tried writing anything amusing before so it is so much fun to write something that will make people laugh :D

**OnyeezU: **Hurrah! It brings me great joy when people like what I write :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think I'm on a roll here… my mind is so full of inspiration it is wonderful :3 Let's hope it stays that way XD**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Eren woke up in a sweat, shaking. It was one of _those_ dreams again. He will never forget that image imprinted in his mind, that horrible smile as it closed its teeth around the person he loved most in his life.

The boy got up and went for a walk outside the training grounds. He climbed over the small wire fence to wander into the forest region surrounding the camp.

He sat down on top of a large rock overlooking the camp and sighed. _I will make the titans pay for what they did. Every last one of them._

_Neigh!_

The sudden loud noise jolted him from his thoughts.

_A horse? I guess someone must be out riding late. Maybe they didn't sleep well either._

Eren looked up at a hill where the moon was rising over.

* * *

_Badum..._

_Badum…_

Time seemed to stand still as he saw a magnificent stallion standing on the peak of the hill, silhouetted by the light of the full moon. Its long mane flowing in the light breeze as it reared up on its hind legs.

He didn't understand why this stallion was any different from any other horse, but for some reason, he felt compelled to approach it. Problem was, it was over a mile away. The horse could be gone by the time he got to the hill. _Oh well; no pain, no gain right?_

Eren jumped up, climbed off his rock, and began to run towards the hill.

He ran as fast as he could, and though the hill was steep, he never faltered or slowed his pace.

At last Eren reached the top and he rested his hands on his knees, panting.

He looked up, and saw the stallion kneeling serenely on the grass.

Eren stared in wonder and slowly began to approach the magnificent creature.

He noticed that the mane was of two different colours. It appeared to be a dirty blonde colour, but looking closer, the long mane was actually a dark brown at the base and blonde on the top.

_Just like horse face._ Eren thought briefly.

The horse noticed him approaching and suddenly got up.

"Whoa, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" Eren said with an outstretched hand.

The beast looked at his hand, then suddenly reared up on its hind legs, let out what sounded almost like a shriek and bolted down the hill.

"No, wait!" Eren yelled as the horse quickly disappeared from his sight.

_I wonder who the horse belongs to. Maybe he escaped?_ The boy thought to himself.

Either way, Eren was determined to find that horse again. And next time, he would be better prepared.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know the chapters are short, I'm trying, I really am! I'll make sure to upload frequently to make up for it :)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**annavale23: **Thank you :3 It makes me so happy to know that people like my stories ^_^

**OnyeezU: **Haha I know! His face would have been priceless!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so happy, the last chapter got four review! So happy ^_^**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

The next morning, both Jean and Eren came to breakfast late and rubbing their tired eyes.

"Where were you last night Eren? I woke up in the middle of the night to find your bed empty" The weirdly pretty blonde boy said to Eren.

"I uh… couldn't sleep so I went for a little walk" the Suicidal Bastard said groggily.

I walked over to the table where Connie and Sasha were sitting.

"Haha you look so tired Jean! You didn't sleep well either?" Connie asked with a smirk. _No idea what the smirk's about…_

"Yeah I guess. I didn't feel too well so I figured some fresh air would have done me some good."

"Sure, sure." he grinned at me.

"Look, what's the big deal? Is there something I don't know?!" I calmly yelled at him.

"Oh you know, the usual. Both you and Eren walk to breakfast together, neither of you got any sleep last night. Nothing's up at all, you homo." Connie said as Sasha began laughing so hard her potato fell out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you thinking you sick freak? I like Mikasa, not that idiot!" I screamed at him, dispelling all ideas of such rubbish from his and Potato Girl's head. _Can't have Mikasa thinking I'm into Eren, or I'll never have a chance with her!_

_That's it! I have the perfect idea to make sure people never believe rumors like that! Now if I can just find the right words and the right timing…_

* * *

Later on that day...

_This was it. I'll win Mikasa's heart for sure!_

I approached the angelic being slowly, a bunch of flowers behind my back.

"Uh Mikasa… um.." _Damn! It wasn't supposed to go like this, I am supposed to be "suave" as Reiner said._

"Yes?" The ebony tresses of hair flicked around and I was standing face to face with an image of utter perfection. _Focus Jean, you can do this!_

"Uh, I was wondering, that's if you want to, but um… Would you go out with me?!" I hastily said, showing her the flowers.

She smiled. _She actually smiled at me!_

"Sure, why not?" A slight smile graced her beautiful lips as she accepted the flowers from my shaking hands.

_This is real. This is actually happening! Mikasa said yes!_

"Oi, horseface, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice growl from behind me.

"Eren, you're back" Mikasa said with a smile. A smile that was not dissimilar to what she gave me. Bastard.

"Jean just asked me out, and I said yes. And look, he gave me flowers." She said to Eren, showing him the flowers I spent hours to find for her. The bastard's mouth practically dropped to the floor.

"You said yes to that jackass?" He death-stared me.

"Whoa man, I'm not planning anything if that's what your wondering, and I don't think Mikasa has to ask your permission if she wants to go out with me!" I said to him, my confidence rising by the second.

"If you so much as even think anything negative towards her, I'll kill you!" Eren yelled at me.

"I would never even think of doing anything that would hurt her." _Haha that showed him!_

Eren stormed out of the room.

I would have fainted if it weren't due to my incredible manliness.

* * *

**AN: Waaahhh I'm so happy I actually wrote a decent sized chapter :3 Don't forget to review!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**kittylover195678:** Haha I'm glad your friends enjoyed it. I too enjoy laughing at Horseface XD

**Tenshoru:** Yes I shall make it a JeanxMikasa fic! I've never really shipped them, but I think since Jean tries so hard, even though he's a jerk, I guess he deserves a break :D However there will be so much awkwardness in his life, I won't let him off that easily… Muahaha

**IgNighted:** Haha I am glad :D Do you like the profile pic for the story as well? ^_^

**Loki (guest):** Ah yes, Loki was quite a fetching mare back in the days…

**OnyeezU****:** Yes, I'm starting to really enjoy the idea of a were horse even more now :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh my goodness the last chapter was so scary for me to write XD I've never written anything like this story before and I don't really ship JeanxMikasa… But it's happening, so I'm just going with the flow! Do not fear my readers, as there will be no lemons, and probably even not any kissing for quite some time as I know Mikasa quite well. And Eren's such a cock-block anyway. I doubt Jean is going to get any action with Eren always in the way XD**

**Oh, and I have decided to update the chapters so the replies to reviews section is at the bottom of the page! Hopefully this will make the overall chapter easier to read :)**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

_Who does he think he is?_ Eren growled to himself, _Mikasa is way too good for him! And why would Mikasa say yes… has she always liked him?_

Eren's young mind wasn't capable yet of dealing with all these new changes and questions in his mind, so he went out for a walk that night and sat on his rock in the forest.

As he sat, he thought. Then he got up and punched a tree, though that only resulted in a rather sore hand. So he sat down on his rock again.

He remembered that horse he saw the other night, and decided to find it again.

I just have to wait… Eren thought.

* * *

The next morning:

"Armin, where's Eren?" the raven haired angel asked the weirdly pretty blonde boy.

"I don't know, I didn't see him last night. Maybe he went for a walk? I'm sure he'll be back soon, he can look after himself just fine Mikasa" The blonde said reassuringly to Mikasa.

Mikasa frowned and then sat down. I grabbed my plate and sat down next to her. After all, she said yes to us dating so I guess that means she's my girlfriend now?

"So Mikasa, how've you been?" I asked, giving her my most dashing smile.

"I'm fine, I'm worried about Eren though." She frowned again.

_Damn that Eren! Getting Mikasa all worried for no good reason!_

"I'm sure he's fine! And besides, at least you still have me right?"

"Uh yeah, I guess." What, what did she mean by "I guess"?

"So… you wanna do something later today?" I asked her, unsure of how to approach the idea of going on an actual date with her.

"Yeah sure, just once Eren gets back, and then I guess we can do something."

"There's a bakery in the town that has really nice food if you wanna get some?"

"Okay."

_Gah! This is so awkward._

_I wonder what I should do next… I'll ask Reiner! He always knows what to do!_

* * *

"You have to show her you own her, chicks love a dominant guy."

"Me, own Mikasa?" I asked the blonde brute in front of me.

"Uh… yes. Definitely. Call her 'yours' and be in control, chicks dig that."

I had asked Reiner for dating advice. He seemed like the right guy to ask, I bet he's got tons of girls pining for him right now.

"So what should I do? I'm taking her to a bakery this afternoon."

"Hold her hand, girls always need to know they are safe, they're more easily scared than we men are."

"Hold her hand, got it."

"Call her 'babe' as well, girls are really affectionate and need to be reassured that you like them, all the time."

_Okay then. I think I'm ready!_

* * *

Later that afternoon:

"So where are we going?" Mikasa asked as she stepped out of the girls dorm and wrapped her red scarf around her slender neck.

"There's this nice bakery in town and I thought we could go there for a meal" I replied, offering her my arm as we began to walk.

We walked in silence until we got closer to the town market. It was time to put what Reiner said into practice.

I loosened my arm from hers slightly so our hands fell down next to each other's. I casually held hers and glanced at her face, seeing if she would react at all. She didn't.

"It's alright to feel scared, these parts of town aren't always the safest."

"Wait, what?" I looked at her in surprise, did she think I was scared?

"You grabbed my hand suddenly, I assumed it was because you were afraid of something. You know I can easily protect the both of us."

_Wow, if that doesn't destroy a man's self-esteem, I don't know what will._

* * *

**AN: That was way too much fun for me to write XD**

**Replies to reviews:**

**kittylover195678: **Thank you :D I was so nervous as I've never done a pairing fic before :D

**Tenshoru:** I've never read a JxM fic either XD I agree, I can't stand fics that have lemons on the first date. Their relationship will be awkward and progressing slowly so don't worry about that :D And I don't really want to write a lemon anyway :P

**annavale23:** Yay :3 It was really hard writing it, but I'm glad you think I did well :D

**Colton Atkinson:** Haha I really don't know what goes through my head… I gave up figuring it out myself after the first chapter :D

**Mia203:** I know right? That way it makes it soo much more original. There are way too many werewolf fics out there, and not enough werehorses :D

**IgNighted:** Yes it seemed like it was quite easy for Jean, but dating Mikasa is going to be much more different than what he is expecting :D Muahahaha

**YasminSnowflakeFaith:** Yay a new follower ^_^ I'm so glad you like it :3

**Julius Night:** Well I always try to keep bringing in new ideas into the story :D I don't even know where the whole Jean asking Mikasa out thing came from…

**OnyeezU:** Potato Girl is best!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Oh my goodness, Reiner's advice is terrible! It was so fun to write it XD I can only hope that Jean doesn't need any more tips from him… though knowing him, he probably will :D I've noticed that I tend to switch from First Person POV to Third Person sometimes… Please let me know if this bothers any of you readers, I just find it easier depending of different scenarios to write like that :/**

**Thank you all for your reviews on the previous chapters, they really mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing! And don't forget, the replies to reviews are now on the bottom of the chapter to keep the chapter looking tidier :)**

**In the meantime, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night…

I sighed as I looked out the window of the boys dormitory.

I had planned to go out and find that horse I saw several nights ago, though the constant rain has made it impossible.

_I doubt I'll find it again though, it's probably gone back to its owner. I may as well forget all about it then._

I climbed up the ladder to get to my bunk bed above Armin's.

"Hey Armin, you awake?" I hung my head over the edge of my bed, looking down at Armin below.

"Kinda, what do you want?" Armin yawned back to me.

"Do you think Mikasa really likes Jean? I mean, he is such a jerk and has nothing to offer her! And I swear I thought him and Marco were a thing."

"I don't know, why don't you ask her yourself? And I doubt Jean and Marco were ever together, I'm pretty sure it was Connie who started that rumor."

"I guess I'll ask her, I just can't stand seeing him hanging around her, I even saw them holding hands the other day!"

"Eren, it's only been a week since he's asked her out. They are allowed to hold hands if they want to, though I must say it is rather strange of Mikasa to do that, she was never one for showing any sort of affection. Maybe it's a good thing? Either way, I really want to sleep."

"Yeah I guess. Good night then."

* * *

It had now been three weeks since Eren's conversation with Armin, but the angsty teen was still no more comfortable about the situation than he was when he was first told.

Jean wasn't really getting more comfortable with the situation either…

* * *

It was had been almost one month since Jean asked Mikasa out, so he decided to take her out on a special date.

It had been really lovely; he had taken her out to a picnic and even brought her flowers!

All was going well, when Jean decided to kiss her. He looked at her beautiful face and leaned closer, his lips about to touch hers when she decided to speak.

"What are you doing?" She deadpanned at him.

"Uh, what do you mean? I just thought that, you know, since we've been going out for a month now it would be okay to have our first kiss?"

"Why would I want to kiss you?" She asked me, her angelic head tilting to the side slightly.

"Uhh because why not?" _What the hell is she talking about? Does she not like me? Should I have not tried to kiss her in the first place?_

"I see no purpose in it, is it normal for people to kiss when they are dating?"

"I'm pretty sure it's normal… I think…?" _What the hell is wrong with this woman, does she really not know why people kiss?!_

"Tell me Mikasa, do you really not know why people kiss?" Jean asked the raven haired beauty in front of him.

"No, not really. I personally find it quite disgusting that people would want to put their lips together."

"It really isn't disgusting…"

"No, it is. I saw this couple in town the other day, and they were kissing. It was disgusting watching them. And their mouths were open for some reason. It looked more like they were Titans trying to devour one another."

_Well great, I happen to have scored a girlfriend who thinks kissing is disgusting…_

"Not all kissing is like that, and I agree, it can be kinda gross I guess when you see people kissing like that in public."

"Yeah it's gross."

"I made egg sandwiches, want to try one?" She asked me, holding out a plate of food.

_Okay so kissing is out of the question. Great._

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Don't forget to review! ^_^**

**Replies to reviews:**

**annavale23: **I know, poor Jean XD I am enjoying doing this to him waaaayyy too much :D

**Humble (guest): **Haha yes Jean is very much full of himself, hopefully Mikasa can drill some humility into him (as if that would happen!)

**Tenshoru: **Oh yes, Reiner's dating advice is top notch. I have no idea why Jean went to Reiner in the first place… maybe I should write about that XD And you are welcome, I personally can't stand relationships that accelerate way too quickly so I wanted this to be as realistic (sorta) as possible.

**OnyeezU: **Oh yes, only Mikasa :D I felt really sorry for Jean during that moment, but I couldn't help but laugh as I imagined his face when she said that :D


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so happy ^_^ I have 30 reviews on this story now! You guys seriously have no idea how much reviews encourage me to write this story, so thank you!**

**I would like to give a big thank you to SteathHunter4l for beta-reading my story, he's an amazing writer and you all should check out his fanfics!**

**As usual, replies to reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.**

**I've noticed that there hasn't been much "werehorse" stuff happening, so I'm trying to move the story ahead so we can start focussing on what drew many of you lovely readers to the story in the first place :D**

**Warning: Major fluff ahead…**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Armin, do you think I should kiss Jean?" Mikasa asked the blonde teen.

"Uh I really don't know Mikasa, that's kinda between you and him? If you feel like you should, then go for it, I guess." Armin replied, rather confused by Mikasa's sudden and surprising question.

"Well he told me that kissing was normal, but I don't really know since I've never kissed anyone before."

"Really? You've never kissed any… oh wait that makes sense actually…"

"I think I'd like to kiss him, but it looks really strange and I don't want to make him feel awkward so maybe you could teach me how to kiss properly?" The girl said, all the while maintaining a completely straight face.

"Oh, um, I don't think that's a good idea Mikasa, it's kind of weird to do that, kissing is usually done between two people who care about each other a lot, you know?" Armin said, blushing more than Mikasa thought was possible, not that she had ever even considered Armin blushing.

"But we do care about each other don't we? And besides, it's just practice, it's not like it means anything." Mikasa replied to him.

Armin's jaw dropped as he stared at the completely oblivious girl in front of him.

"Bad idea, it's very much inappropriate for you to be practicing kissing with someone else other than the person you're in a relationship with. Very bad idea."

"Oh, I think I understand it a bit better now. So kissing is something that is only for couples who really like each other right?" Mikasa said, realisation dawning upon her face.

"Yes. Now can we please stop talking about this? Its making me feel uncomfortable…"

* * *

It was two days after Jean's failed attempt of a kiss with Mikasa and both had been avoiding each other, Jean because of embarrassment, Mikasa because she wasn't a social person anyway and Jean just thought she was avoiding him.

It was hands-on combat training and as usual, Eren had the misfortune of being paired against Jean. It was a win-lose situation for the two of them. Jean would gain the upper hand and floor Eren, then Eren would get up and floor Jean. One would almost pity them yet their determination was certainly something to be admired.

"Jean, come over here for a second" Mikasa called over to Jean who was busying himself with the task of removing the sand from his face after Eren somehow flipped him onto his face.

"Sure thing, what is it?" Jean asked, smirking at Eren who was sending him deathglares.

"I've thought about what happened the other day and I've come to an important decision regarding what happened the other day." The raven haired beauty said almost shyly at him.

"Really?! I mean, that's cool." Jean replied, turning his back to Mikasa's ever irritating brother. _Are they even siblings? I mean, she's Oriental and he's not… how did they meet? I wonder…_

"We can talk after practice. Meet me after training." She said, turning back to fight Annie, her hair swishing in the breeze as she walked off.

It was all Jean could do to not jump up in the air and do a victory dance.

After training:

Jean had the fastest shower in his life, making sure he was fresh before meeting Mikasa.

He got dressed into his best clothes before running off to wait by the girls dorm to see Mikasa.

"You're here already? We'll go to the forest, it won't do to have Sasha listening and spreading some ridiculous gossip about us." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him outside the training grounds and away from the dorms.

After ten or so minutes of walking, when Mikasa felt they had walked far enough she turned to face Jean.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what happened the other day, and I've spoken to Armin about it and he thinks if I feel it's right, I should do it." She said, looking at him with her beautiful jet black eyes.

Suddenly, as Jean was still trying to comprehend what Mikasa was telling him, he felt a pair of soft lips press against his. Alas it was not to last, as just as soon as it happened it ended as Mikasa pulled away, her face flushed pink and looking down at the ground shyly.

It was in that moment that Jean realised how big this was for her, this decision must have taken her several days, and Jean felt an overwhelming feeling that he may not deserve such a beautiful girl and his heart was full of gratitude and fondness for the beautiful angel in front of him.

Jean quickly shook such mushy feelings from his head as he pulled Mikasa close to her and kissed her again. It was sweet and innocent as was befitting of the girl kissing him back.

Jean could not hide the smile from his face as he walked back to the boys dorm later that day, having said goodbye to Mikasa after he walked her to her dorm.

Jean truly believed this was the best day of his life.

* * *

**AN: That got really mushy at the end XD I barely realised I was writing this so mushy but I was watching 007 and was kinda writing as I was watching the movie XD If you don't like fluff, then please let me know and I will make sure to refrain from writing it :D And don't fear, Jean will not turn into a fluffy duckling! I will make sure that the moments are fleeting and don't last so he can still be his arrogant self.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**annavale23: **I know right? I think I'll let Mikasa soften up towards him, but not too much! The awkwardness is way too much fun :D

**Golden Sheath: **Yes, definitely XD I'm not too sure if Eren is jealous, or just really pissed that Mikasa would "stoop so low" and date Jean…

**OnyeezU: **Hmmm… I'm quite tempted to write about how Reiner became the "dating expert" which he clearly is not :D I might include Reiner a bit more into the story since I reckon he'd be a lot of fun to write.

**Tenshoru: **That's what I love most about her; her cluelessness ^_^ I'd like to write a bit from Mikasa POV so we can see more of her sensitive side, and who knows? Maybe she's more attracted to Jean that she's letting on ;)

**popmuzik68: **Thank you so much ^_^ I'm so happy you like it ^_^

**SteathHunter4l: **Yes, I was quite proud of how I wrote that XD I thought of the weirdest way to describe kissing and my mind came up with that :D

**Guy With Animaniacs Addiction: **I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! I don't really know if Jean would force Mikasa to kiss him, as I reckon he isn't as insensitive as he seems to be. He likes to think of himself as a gentleman (he's not) so I don't think he would do that. Though I really want them to just kiss already but Mikasa is just so clueless :D

**1OnyeezU** (guest): Here, I've updated XD Sorry for being rather slow… I have heaps going on right now and it's only recently that I've had time to really be able to write.


End file.
